


just a crosshair

by DragonEyez



Category: Follow the Leader (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and also by the overdramatic werewolf, and thats just that on that, ftlcast, look sometimes you just gotta write a twink getting Destroyed by the overdramatic Big Steppy vampire, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: a bacchanal, its aftermath, and the aftermath of that





	just a crosshair

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to [follow the leader](https://ftlcast.podbean.com/feed.xml) it's really very very good and Always On Its Bullshit
> 
> title from [take me out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhCXAiNz9Jo) by franz ferdinand bc i am Also always on my bullshit

Under the influence of the lights of the club and the thrum of the bass, Vesper felt _alive_ , more awake than he had in years. Every time Reuben shifted against him the new point of contact felt electric. A small part of him worried that his hair was visibly standing on end and wouldn’t that be embarrassing and- 

The scrape of teeth against the skin of his neck took him out of his thoughts. He shivered, and he could feel Reuben’s smile on his neck. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think I was _boring_ you.”

“No no I was just-” They turned him around so suddenly they were flush against each other and Vesper was _sure_ they could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage and his sentence tapered off. 

“You were just what?”

Vesper was unsure of his answer and while he was wracking his brain, he noticed some of Vesper’s hair hanging in their face, and he tucked it back behind their ear. They grabbed his wrist when he finished, turning to kiss the inside of it, making eye contact all the while. He couldn’t help it; he whined. He didn’t think it was loud enough to hear over the music, but Reuben’s eyes widened. Leaning in, they whispered, “Got any plans for later?”

He swallowed hard. “I- I didn’t- I mean I don’t have any. Why?”

“Wanna be part of _my_ plans?”

“Yes.”

Reuben’s mouth curled into a smile, revealing teeth that were just a _little_ too sharp and felt his whole body get hot. He was probably blushing and everyone could probably tell. He leaned in clumsily for a kiss and Reuben met him with enthusiasm. It was _good_ and when Reuben pulled away they bit at his lip in a way that made his knees weak. “Come on,” they murmured close to his ear. “It’s not too far to my place from here.”

“O-okay.”

They led him out of the twisting throng of people, fingers linked together. For just a second, they looked over their shoulder to see if anyone would say anything, and they caught sight of Garion, and oh no he was _looking_ at him. The vampire looked at him over his glass and raised one slender eyebrow before raising the glass to him slightly. Vesper flushed and turned away, facing forward as Reuben pulled him out the door.  
They were right in saying that their place was nearby, but it took way longer to get there than it should’ve. And that was only because every few minutes Reuben would push him against the nearest building and kiss him roughly, letting him grind down desperately on one thigh as they marked skin and left him breathless until they decided they were done and began to pull him along again. By the time Reuben shut their door firmly behind them, Vesper was a shaking, desperate mess. 

“Reubeeeeennn.” he whimpered into another kiss. 

“Whaaaaaaaat?” They mimicked. 

“Stop-” He lost his train of thought as Reuben lifted up his shirt a little, playing with the dip in his hip. 

He could _hear_ the grin in their voice. “Stop what?” 

“Stop teasing. _Please_.”

“Oh well since you’re being so polite about it-” They suddenly grabbed him by the back of his thighs, hoisting Vesper up so they were suddenly carrying him. With a yelp, Vesper quickly locked his legs behind Reuben’s back to keep himself from falling, but he really didn’t have to worry about that. They didn’t look like someone who could be that strong, their form more lithe than anything, but their strength was another reminder of the degrees of separation between the two of them. Instead of being _worried_ about it, though, Vesper just felt _anticipation_. 

Reuben laughed, startling Vesper. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“W-what?”

“You liked it when I picked you up.”

“W- um- I-”

“It’s okay.” Reuben dropped him on the bed and was entirely in his face again with inhuman speed. “I can _smell_ it on you.”

Vesper felt himself getting even wetter at that, and something in Reuben’s eyes changed. They reached down between them and unbuttoned his pants, then pulling away when he canted his hips up in response. “Hey hey hey what’s the rush?”

“The rush is I’m going to _die_ if you don’t touch me please.” 

“Well we can’t have _that_ now, can we?” They stole another kiss before sliding down Vesper’s body to kneel between his legs, _finally_ pulling down his pants and boxers in one motion. Vesper wanted to wiggle away when the cold air hit him, but Reuben had their hands on his knees, holding him still. Slowly they lowered themself down and finally _finally_ put their mouth on him, licking one broad stripe up his cunt before focusing on his dick. It took an embarrassingly short time for Vesper to come, but he couldn’t really be bothered to care when his first orgasm hit him like a train and he was yelling and might’ve maybe pulled Reuben’s hair too hard and they worked him through the aftershocks. They didn’t let up though, instead, they slipped two fingers in him, working him back up to a second and then a third orgasm before they pulled away and sat back on their heels and observed the fruits of their labor, licking at their fingers with a pleased look on their face.

Vesper had no more bones, he was pretty sure of that. He threw an arm over his eyes and just laid there, catching his breath for a few minutes until he regained the ability to think, and then he realized that Reuben was, entirely unfairly, still dressed. “Oh I’m so sorry-” 

Reuben laughed and something warm sparked in Vesper’s chest. “For _what_?”

“I- You, You made me feel _amazing_ this whole time and I haven’t helped at all.”

“I mean I wouldn’t say that.”

Vesper sat up and tugged at their belt buckle with determination. “I want to make you feel good too.” 

Reuben’s eyes widened at that. “Well, sweetheart. Show me what you got.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated and you can find me [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [@queerlydeparted](https://twitter.com/QueerlyDeparted) on twitter


End file.
